Pokemon: Oblivion
by Kai Kurozan
Summary: As of today this story will be on temorary hiatus. My reason being that I am going to be starting a story in the Naruto secton. Once that story reaches four or five chapters I will resume my work here. Read and review. Rated T. No flames.
1. Chapter 1

Okay here we go. This is my first Pokémon fic so I'll try to make it good. I'm gonna get this over with now: in this story the group will consist of two OT, Brock and Ash. The first couple chapters will go a little fast in progression but it will level out eventually.

I don't own Pokemon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" _The alarm clock blared in his ear.

"SON OF A…!" A white haired boy yelled. "It's seven in the morning! Well since I'm up I may as well eat.

The white haired boy dragged himself out of bed and over to the dirty clothes hamper where he picked out a pair of jeans with a huge rip in the knee, a black shirt with a white stripe down the middle and a grey zip-up hoodie. As he was walking towards the door he stopped in front of a small table, picked up a necklace with a small white star on the end and put it around his neck.

When he came to the bottom of the stairs he took a sharp right to the refrigerator and took out a milk carton. As he began emptying the milk into his mouth a voice behind him chimed "Well I was gonna drink that but I guess you can have it."

"Cedar!" He yelled, milk spewing from his mouth and nose. "What are you doing here?"

"Kai that's Professor Cedar." His mother said stone faced.

"Ah Kai come on, you know you can just call me C." The blonde, who looked about twice his age, sitting next to his mom piped.

"Whatever C. Why are you here?"

"Well we have work today." She said while winking.

"Right work." He replied winking back.

"Oh you're wearing your father's necklace." His mother said.

"Tee hee hee." C giggled.

"Shut up mom!" He bellowed, blushing. He was closer to C than his mother and with the age difference, her being 27 and him being 16, they had formed an almost sibling like bond.

"It's ok Kai I like man jewelry." She laughed again. "Well Nina thanks for breakfast but we had better be going."

"See ya mom." Kai said.

The two started walking towards C's lab.

_Author catch-up: This story takes place in the Kionsai region. A small region west of Kanto but still with its own eight badge league._

_Kelly "C" Cedar is the professor of the region. She had a child at age 14, the man responsible was quickly arrested, and though she was young she still cared for the girl, Lily. She became an apprentice to the professor_ _before her and had been professor since age 20. _

_Lily had been gone for three years on a journey of her own and not long after she left Kai became C's apprentice._

_Kai, unlike most kids chose not to go on a journey at age ten, mainly because he was so sick. But at age 13 he met C and the two became quick friends. Even though he was friends with C before she left, he had never met Lily. C decided that him being her apprentice would maybe help him get better so he took her offer and has held the position for three years. He also has no Pokémon of his own. But is a good friend with the lab's Duskull._

As they started walking the blonde looked over at Kai and said "I'd like to have a necklace like that."

After about five minutes of walking they arrived at the lab.

"What's on the screen?" Kai asked referring to the message on the computer screen. He walked over opened up the mail and read it allowed

_C-_

_I have something important to show you. Come to my house immediately._

_-Daco_

"Well looks like we're headed to Bloomtown." He said.

"We should probably take a Pokémon each. So you take the first pick." She replied.

"Ok I'll take Duskull."

"And I'll take Foretress."

"Well then let's head out."

As they left Stalltown, Kai released the little ghost Pokémon from its red and white ball and started rubbing its head on his chest. After close to an hour of walking the group reached the next town: A village not much bigger than their own but more heavily inhabited. Instead of stopping at the Pokémon center to rest they walked straight through the town back to the wood to get to Daco's house. Daco was a reclusive man whose only friends are his Oddish, C, and Kai who also made many amazing discoveries.

As the two approached the small cottage a short brunette man with bug eyes ran out and pushed them inside.

"Ok Daco what's this all about?" C said looking mad.

"Well…" He said "I was in the wild about two weeks ago watching Pidgey when this happened."

He pressed a button on the computer and a video started. A Pidgey flew down and landed in a nest in the tree to his right. Then it squats down and an egg, already known to hatch into Pidgey, plopped into the nest.

"What is this?" The white haired boy asked.

"Simply put: Confirmation that Pokémon do lay eggs." Daco answered.

"This…is…amazing." C said as her jaw dropped. "Daco you keep looking for more footage like this and Kai we're going home to try and sort this out."

"Ok boss. See ya Daco."

The blonde and the snow haired boy walked out of the hut and started back towards town.

"That was nothing but a POS." She said.

"What?"

"Yeah. I could see it. The video skipped in between the time the egg was laid and when the Pokémon landed."

"Dusk dusk duskull." The little Pokémon cried. (1)

"Look over there." Kai pointed to a riverbed where a Quagsire had its arms spread blocking a Wooper from a trainer. Before Kai could protest a red field formed around the Quagsire and it fell into a red and white pokeball.

"And for you." The boy said kicking the Wooper into the water.

"C grab that Wooper from the water I'll deal with him. Hey kid; that Quagsire was that Wooper's mother. Release it."

"Fine I'll release it if you can beat me. And my name is not kid it's Dire."

"Ok Dire, let's battle."

_**Dire**__ vs. Kai_

_(At this point anything bolded is Dire dialogue)_

**Go Nuzleaf! **Go Duskull! _The boys yelled respectively._ Duskull use Shadow Ball! **Nuzleaf dodge and use Magical Leaf. **_The ball of purple of energy missed as the small brown humanoid as it fired a flurry of leaves that smacked into Duskull and knocked on the ground. _You ok buddy. "Dusk!" _It cried. Duskull Will-o-Wisp. Bluish white flames started circle the ghost but launched at his enemy. _**Nuzleaf dodge and use Energy Ball! **_The grass-type gathered a huge ball of green energy which dispersed the flames and slammed into Duskull causing it to faint._

"**C'mon that thing is weak**. **Plus it looks like I get to keep my Quagsire."**

"I'll get you back one day Dire. And that's a promise."

"Woo woo wooper woop!" The blue armless creature cried as it took off running. (2) It ran its heart out crying all the way until it tripped and its face slammed the ground. Kai quickly ran after and scooped the little guy up into his arms.

C and Kai rushed back to Bloomtown to the Pokémon center.

"Sir your Wooper and Duskull are healed now." Nurse Joy said to a grief stricken Kai.

"Thank you." He said under his breath holding Wooper in his arms.

"Kai, I'm sorry I know how you feel. No one wants to see this. But we can't do anything,"

"Wait. Yes we can. Wooper come here. C throw me a pokeball. Wooper if you come with me we can get back at that guy."

"Woo woo woopa!" Wooper said shaking its head yes. (3)

"Ok then." Kai replied tapping the ball on the little blue guy's head.

"Let's go back to the lab." C said.

After about another hour of walking they arrived back at the lab. By this time it had started pouring down rain.

"Get in quick!" C giggled throwing the door open. Both of them fell on the floor of the lab and cracked up laughing.

"Wait." Kai said turning on the TV. "The repeat of the Sinnoh league finals are on. This is when that Ash came in second to the guy with the Electivire."

_On TV._

_Ash: Pikachu use Volt Tackle!_

_Paul: Electivire use Thunderpunch!_

_Announcer: The thunderpunch connects and sends Pikachu flying into the wall!_

_Ash: Pikachu get up!_

_Announcer: And Pikachu goes down! The winner is Paul._

"Wow that kid just got torched." Kai said.

_SLAM!_

"I'm back." Someone said behind them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Footnotes:

(1) What's that?

(2) Mommy! Mommy! Come back!

(3) Let's go!

Who could this mystery person be? Stay tuned to find out. By the way this land does have its own Pokémon. Not like 200 but about 100 and not all will be seen. The last thing: everyone will have a new team so everyone will be on the same level.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here's the next chapter. I decided it's enough work just writing so I'm not going to make new Pokémon. But I already have everyone's team all planned out: which Pokémon on each team, when they are caught and when they evolve. Before the first gym everyone will have three Pokémon. Keep reading.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or its subsidiaries.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm back." Someone said behind them.

Kai whipped his head around quickly to see a blond girl, drenched in rain, standing in the doorway looking back at him just as puzzled as he was.

"Who are you?" She asked him.

"I'm Kai. Who the hell are you?" He replied.

"I'm Lily. Her daughter." The girl said pointing at C. "Why are you in the lab?"

"I'm C's aide. Now why don't you come inside, it's wet out there."

Kai and C both jumped up from the couch and walked over to the girl. As C led her into the other room to change, Kai took the girl's things to her room. As he laid the bag on the floor a pokeball fell out of her bag.

"Hm what do we have here?" He asked himself. "Come on out whoever you are."

Out popped a huge red tortoise with a black shell. "Torkooooooooal!" It cried as it ran out the bedroom door. The turtle looked as if it was getting hotter as it charged out the front door. As the Pokémon ran it started spewing flames from its mouth and setting trees ablaze, despite the rain.

"Who let Torkoal out? Lily yelled running into the living room wearing nothing but a pair of short-shorts.

"I don't know, princess? Who else is in here besides the three of us? And by the way you might want to put on a shirt."

The girl blushed, crossed her arms across her chest and ran back to the room she had just come from. She came back out with a shirt on two minutes later.

"You dumbass! Why were you touching my pokeball?"

"Lily calm down." C said. "All you have to do is recall him to the ball."

"It's not that easy. It knows overheat and could destroy the entire town. Now if I can just get Gyrados."

"No I let him out I'll put him back. Duskull, Wooper let's go!"

"Duskull Dusk!" (1)

"Woopa!" (1)

The little blue creature jumped on Kai's shoulder as he started running with the gray specter in tow.

"Don't worry I'll be back in no time." He told the girls. Lily looked puzzled.

"But why is he doing this mom?" Lily asked.

"Listen Lily, I've known him since he was a little boy and we've grown closer over the past three years. He's doing this because he cares about us, especially you. I don't know how you missed it. When you first walked in you caught his attention."

"Mom I'm going to stop him, to tell him he doesn't have to do this."

"Honey you're right. He doesn't have to do it. He wants to do it; He's connected with me and he wants to connect with you too."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have to make this right."

"Woopa woo woopa." (2)

"I see 'em buddy. Duskull use Shadow Ball."

The little ghost conjured a ball of purple energy and launched at the turtle. As the ball hit the Pokémon, Torkoal, quickly spun around and launched a stream of fire at Kai.

"Wooper counter with water gun."

The water hit the stream of fire which caused the water to be engulfed. The tortoise created a huge ball of flames.

"Toooooooorrrrrrrrkkkkkooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllll!" It bellowed. The ball launched hitting Duskull, Wooper and Kai causing all three to dive to the ground. As the two Pokémon lay on the ground unconscious, Kai stood up; His jacket ripped to pieces and burned and his shirt and pants filled with charred holes.

"Never give up, never surrender!" He screamed hanging his head. He ran past the Pokémon on the ground, wrapped his arms around the Torkoal and fought to stay on as it shook wildly.

"Kai get off of him! You don't have to do this! Please just come back!" Lily yelled.

"I can't, I started this rampage and I have to finish it."

"No you don't just come back." By this point she was kneeling next to Duskull and Wooper, with tears running down her face.

"Torkooooooal!" The Pokémon yelled as it spewed black smoke all over Kai. He flew of and the beast slammed its foot right onto Kai's torso.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He screamed spitting up blood. The charred boy instantly slipped from consciousness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wha? What happened to me and why am I in the lab?" Kai said under his breath.

"Torkoal crushed you, dumbass." The young girl sitting next to the bed replied. "You stupid, stupid bastard." She said with frustration. "I told you to get back and leave it to me, but now you're hurt and everyone was worried sick." Now she had concern in her voice.

"Just tell everybody I'm fine."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One week later Kai has fully healed and is back out training with Lily.

"Guys I just got some good news." C yelled to them from the lab. "Come back in and find out what."

The teens walked through the back door of the lab into the kitchen with Wooper, Duskull and Lily's Ledyba behind them.

"Well guys great news, the Kionsai league starts in three days."

"Why does that concern me?"

"Well Kai since I thought that Lily was going to compete and she doesn't really know the region I figured you would go and be her guide. Plus you'd be helping with research. Then there's the fact that you never went on a journey and finally have your own Pokémon."

"Whatever I'll go but she takes one Pokémon and I get to start with two."

"Fine. But you two will have to leave late since I need help giving new trainers their starter Pokémon."

"Ok then." They replied in unison.

"Good a whole boat from Kanto is coming in this afternoon you two are gonna go greet them."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the week that Kai was laid up he and Lily had gotten to know each other better and had developed a sibling like relationship. They had spent most of the past few days together.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day Kai, Lily and Wooper were waiting on the dock.

"Woo woo woop pa pa." The blue imp screeched. (3)

"Great here come the newbs. You ready dumbass?"

"Hey I'm a newb. Now suck it up and look happy princess."

As the boat pulled into the dock the teens noticed that only a few people were on board: a boy who looked about Kai's age with spiky brown hair, another boy about Lily's age with a Pikachu on his shoulder and a girl a little younger than the latter who was holding a Piplup. These three were the only ones who stood out.

"Hey do you kids know where we go to register for the Kionsai league?" The boy with the Pikachu asked as they walked off the boat.

"Ash be a little more polite. Hi I'm Dawn." The girl with the Piplup said.

"Hi Dawn. I'm Kai and this is Lily." He said holding out his hand.

"Woo woop."

"Oh yeah and this is Wooper."

"I'm Ash." The Pikachu boy said.

"And I'm Brock." The taller boy said.

"And yes we do know where the registration is." Lily replied then went silent.

"Are you gonna tell us?" Asked Brock.

"Not until he gets it right." Kai retorted pointing at Ash.

"Get what right." He asked.

"My age. I'm 16 and just as old as tall boy over there."

"Fine do you people know where we can find the registration?"

"Thank you. And yes we do, that's why we're at this dock. So come with us to the lab."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five minutes later…

"Hello beautiful, I know I've just met you but you give my life meaning." Brock was going crazy over C, until a Croagunk launched a Poison Jab up his ass.

"Ok now that we've gotten through that ordeal let's get you registered."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I decided to add Dawn to the mix just to shake things up. And Team Rocket makes their first appearance in the next chapter. Once the journey starts Kai will be the first to catch a Pokémon. I still have 2 versatile spots on the Ash and Dawn teams if you have a suggestion put it in a review or a pm and I may use that Pokémon.

Please keep reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter. Ok this chapter makes it seem like the story becomes romance but it isn't. Most other themes will out-weigh the romance but there is a little bit. And the relationship from this chapter is a onetime thing. It just smolders out after this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any of its subsidiaries.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok so how many are getting registered?" C asked.

"I guess just me." Ash replied.

"We're registering too." Some unknown voices came from behind them.

As everyone turned around Ash and Kai's jaws dropped and Kai got a look of pure hatred in his eyes.

"I'll kill you! You bastard!" He yelled charging the boy on the left. "Dire give me that Quagsire back!"

"Sorry friend it's gone. I traded it away and don't know where it is."

Kai had his arm cocked back and bloodlust in his eyes. It took the combined force of Brock, Ash, Dawn and Lily to hold him back even though they didn't know what was wrong.

"Hey bro calm down." The boy said sarcastically. "I'm in a deal making mood. I may just know where that Quagsire might be but you have to beat me in a three-on-three battle."

"But I only have two Pokémon."

"Well then I guess you'll never know."

"Wait I have an idea. Eight days from now Myon City after we challenge the gym we'll battle. If I win you tell me where that Quagsire is if you win you can have anything of equal value."

"Deal. If I win I get that Wooper and that necklace around your neck."

The boy standing next to Dire finally had his chance to speak.

"Oh, look it's the little wimp I crushed in the Sinnoh finals."

"What are you doing here Paul?" Dawn asked.

"I'm competing in this league."

"And you're traveling with this piece of trash." Kai said.

"He trains just like me and I don't hate him. So yes I'll be traveling with this piece of trash."

"Just register them. I'll be out back playing with the Pokémon."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Plusle, hey Minun I brought you the Poffins you guys like."

The little Pokémon took one look at his face and theirs went into a similar position. About five minutes after Kai had walked out Dawn and Brock came out too.

"What's the deal with that guy?" Dawn asked.

"That Wooper you guys saw me with earlier, Dire stole his mother."

Kai proceeded to tell Dawn the story of how his hatred of Dire came to be. During this time Plusle, a small white rodent with red cheeks, and Minun, the same as Plusle but with blue cheeks, had been getting close to Brock. Then Brock stood up and walked to where the others were with the little rodents mimicking his every move which got Kai to smile.

"Well Brock looks like they've taken a liking to you. We have ingredients for Pokémon food so you could go make extra food for your Pokémon."

"Looks like we're alone now." Dawn said.

"I need to tell you something that no one else can hear right now." They said in unison

"You first." Dawn said.

"Dawn you're a coordinator right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I like battling so I'm gonna take the gym challenge but I like to show off my Pokémon like in a contest so should I do both?

"Kai I'm gonna tell you what my mom told me when I was little "Follow your heart you'll figure out your calling. Now can I ask my question?"

"Sure go ahead."

She leaned in close, closer than she was since she already was hugging him, it seemed like she was trying to make the moment intimate. That's when he figured out what she was going to say.

"Kai I know I just met you but I think I lo…"

"Shhh. I know what you're going to say."

Kai put one finger under her chin and used it to bring her to eye level. Then he just leaned in and kissed her lips. And she kissed back.

"Well what's going on out here?" Brock, who was leaning against the wall holding Plusle and Minun in his arms, said.

Both of them blushed and simultaneously blurted "N-n-nothing!"

"Yeah right nothing. It's ok I won't tell anyone what just happened."

"Thanks Brock." Dawn said walking back inside.

"So what did you come back out for?"

"I wanted to ask you a favor. As a friend."

"Ok. Shoot."

"I'd like to take these little guys with me. If that's ok."

"I don't know. Maybe, if you tell me a little about yourself."

"Ok. I was gym leader at the Pewter gym, I aim to be the world's best breeder and I've hatched multiple Pokémon eggs."

"Ok. You can have 'em but we need to go get you pokeballs for them." Kai said as he and the taller boy walked inside.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the lab in the bushes a blue haired man, a woman with red-purple hair and a Meowth sat watching the boys walk back into the lab.

"Looks like there's a new twerp to deal with." The blue haired man said.

"And he works at the lab." The woman added.

"We can probably trick him into getting us lab Pokémon." The Meowth said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Dawn can I talk to you in private?" Kai said walking into the kitchen

"What is it Kai?"

"Dawn what happened out there, that was a onetime thing."

"Ok I understand."

"Um Kai, can you come here. Like now." C's voice came from the other room. As he and Dawn joined the group he noticed a man and a woman, each wearing a suit and dark sunglasses, and a Meowth standing at their feet.

"Excuse me." The woman said. "Where just going to start the gym challenge and we need starter Pokémon."

"Really you need Pokémon? Then what's the thing by your feet?" C asked.

"That's my uh… Ok screw it. Meowth grab some Pokémon!" The woman yelled.

The small cat threw itself forward and grabbed Ash's Pikachu and Kai's Wooper. The three then attempted to sprint out of the lab. Then Lily hit a red button on the desk which triggered a lockdown.

"Ok stop. I'll cut you a deal. You pick any one of your pokemon and we have a one on one battle. The winner gets the pokemon." Kai ordered.

"Fine we'll use Carnevine." The woman said.

"Fine then I pick the lab's Aggron."

_Kai vs. Jessie_

_(bold from here is Jessie)_

Go Aggron use Metal Burst! _Shining silver fragments surrounded Aggron and shot like bullets almost piercing holes in the plant-like Carnivine._

**Carnivine get up and use Bullet Seed! **_The green Pokemon jumped into the air and shot glowing orange seeds at Aggron not even leaving a scratch._

Aggron use Iron Head and throw it into the air. _The steel beast's head glowed silver and charged Carnivine connecting and tossing it into the air. _Now Fire Blast!

_A five pointed cross flew from Aggron's mouth and knocked the plant out of the sky._

(battle over)

Carnivine never hit the ground. Instead there was a flash of smoke and all that was left was Wooper and Pikachu sitting on the floor.

"C, sign me up for the gym challenge." Kai said.

"Me too." Dawn added.

"What you're going to compete, Dawn?"

"Yes Kai I'm only gonna do gym battles this time. So Kai are you going to travel with us?"

"Well I was planning on traveling with Lily, so if she wants to yes."

"I'd love to go with you and them Kai."

"Ok then go get some sleep. You guys are leaving tomorrow morning." C ordered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok readers. I've had an idea burning in the back of my mind since I made the teams. I figured out Kai's defining principle. It's one of his pokemon. So the next 2 or 3 chapters will be about this factor. I'm referring to them as the Gardevoir Arc. The name should tell you a lot about it. These chapters will move very quickly. With an element you never thought possible.


	4. Chapter 4: Gardevoir Arc part 1

This chapter marks the beginning of my but to fit everything Gardevoir Arc. At the end of the last chapter I said it would last 2-3 chapters in. And I know it's kind of early for a story arc but I feel that if I don't write this now it won't get worked in at all. And it may be about Gardevoir and Kai but you will never expect the outcome. Half of it I'll tell you is he gets a Gallade.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kai wake up." C said.

"Shut up. Let me sleep."

"I made pancakes and bacon. You know what that means."

His head shot straight in the air. "Bacon Tacos." He bolted downstairs. As he ran down the stairs he slammed against the wall to avoid plowing Ash and Lily over.

"Hey guys there's still food left, right."

"Yeah there was a minute ago when we left but Brock and Dawn still have to eat." Ash answered. "And Kai you should…"

"Sorry hungry no time to talk." He kept going.

"So how long do you think it will take him to notice he isn't wearing pants?" Lily asked.

"Five minutes tops." Ash replied.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He made it to the kitchen and plopped down at the table. And Dawn and Brock just exchanged confused looks.

"Kai." Dawn said as the white haired boy folded a pancake in half and stuffed it with bacon. "You know you only have boxers on right?"

"Hm. Damn. That's too bad."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After five minutes of stuffing his face. Kai had passed out on the floor.

"God damn it." C muttered to herself.

"Mom we're all leaving together. We need to wake him up." Lily said.

"No you guys just leave I'll tell him to catch up."

"Well then let's head out." Lily said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"C, where is everybody?" Kai asked when he woke up.

"They left two hours ago since you passed out."

"C, you suck." He said while laughing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

20 minutes later Kai was sprinting trying to get caught up.

"Duskull, Wooper let's go. Bye C." He said running out the door, Wooper on his shoulder and Duskull in the pokeball.

"Kai wait." C blurted. "You forgot something."

He ran back inside. "What'd I forget?"

"This." She said putting the white star necklace around his neck. "And this." She said kissing his cheek.

"Thanks C, but I gotta go."

"Call back once you catch up."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He ran as fast as he could for about five minutes then decided to take it easy and enjoy the scenery.

"Duskull come on out. Hey buddy you deserve to enjoy the view as much as I do."

After about three hours of walking and somehow not catching up to the rest the group he decided to take a rest. Kai and the Pokemon decided to stop and have lunch under a huge tree. Kai was just watching Pokemon go in and out of the tree and through the field. After watching for ten minutes he saw a rare sight for the area: A Kirlia running across the field and it looked confused.

"Duskull is it male or female?"

"Dusk."

"Male. Ok then perfect for a Gallade. Duskull use Shadow Ball and Wooper use Mud Bomb."

As he commanded the ghost launched a ball of malicious energy, and the blue creature fired a huge blob of mud that both connected with the white and green Pokemon in the middle of the field.

"Go pokeball!" Kai yelled as he threw one of the red and balls that absorbed the humanoid creature in a field of red energy. "Sweet I caught a Kirlia."

"Dusk dus."

"Woopa."

"You're right we should let our new friend out. Kirlia come on out."

As it appeared the small creature looked frenzied. It's eyes were wide and was acting very skiddish. Kai handed him a poffin which he ate in one bite, to try to calm the Pokemon down.

"Ok buddy tell me what your problem is. I can understand you."

"Kirlia kir kirl kir."

"Oh I see. Someone kidnapped your sister. Are you sure the guy just didn't catch him?"

"Kir kir."

"So he just came and grabbed Ralts from your nest, without even catching it."

"Kirlia."

"Ok then Kirlia lead the way and we'll get your sister back. Oh yeah wait a minute."

Kai quickly pulled a device that looked like a pokedex from his bag and pressed the contact button. Then he tapped the number marked "C" which easily connected to the lab's phone.

"So Kai did you catch up yet?"

"Not quite. I caught this Kirlia and its sister was stolen from their home and I'm gonna help him find her."

"Well you need to call ahead and tell the group that you'll be late. And don't get yourself hurt."

"Ok C, but we gotta move now so can you call ahead. Bye"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai chased Kirlia to an old beat-up building, because Kirlia found out that's where its sister was.

"That it?"

"Kirlia."

"Well then let's go."

Kai had recalled all the Pokemon to their balls so he could break in through the roof. As he walked around on top he saw a glass panel. That was apparently the only way to get in so he busted it out. He jumped through the new hole and hit the ground hard.

"Kirlia come on out. Ok you have this Kirlia's sister now get out here and give her back."

"Yeah I don't think so." Said a man of about24 as he walked out of the shadows

"Ok then Kirlia and I will battle your strongest Pokemon for Ralts."

"Fine Hippowdon and I would love to battle you."

_Mystery Man vs. Kai_

_(bold is Mystery Man)_

Kirlia get ready.

**Hippowdon lock and load.**

Kirlia use Magical Leaf! _Multi-colored leaves appeared around Kirlia then slammed into the huge brown hippo._

**Hippowdon attack with Stone Edge. **_Stones started circling the hippo then launched._

Kirlia dodge and use Magical Leaf again. Now Kirlia throw it away with Psychic. _The hippo was thrown against the side of the building and it ended up fainting._

_(battle over)_

Kirlia sprinted over to get its sister.

"C'mon guys we'll go get you guys some food."

"Kir kir." "Ral ralts." Both exclaimed joyfully.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So Kai took the two little Pokemon back to where he had caught Kirlia and let Wooper and Duskull back out. Then he put out a big bowl of poffins out for them. Before Ralts even thought about eating it went right over to Kai and hugged him. As it was holding him it started to glow with a bright white light. When the light dissipated another Kirlia was standing where Ralts once was. (_At this point the sister Kirlia will be followed by an f in parenthesis, until it evolves)_

"Well I guess since you evolved in my care you can come with us."

"Kir Kirlia." The creature said with a voice softer than its brother.

Kirlia (f) grabbed one of the pokeballs from his bag and tapped the button on front which captured it.

"Ok Kirlia (f) come back out. Now we need to tell you two apart. I've got it!"

He pulled a small silver bell and put it on a string. He then tied it around her neck.

"There we go. Now we can tell the difference.

Now we have to catch up to my friends and if you all promise to be good I'll let you all walk out of your pokeballs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continued next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: Gardevoir Arc part 2

Last chapter of the Gardevoir Arc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ring ring ring.

"Oh it's my PokeSync. Hello. Who is it?"

"It's C. Did you find that Ralts?"

"Yep. And she's a Kirlia now."

"Kir kir." The little sprite chimed rubbing its head against his chest.

"I think she likes you Kai."

"Yeah I know. So did you talk to the guys?"

"Yeah they're waiting in Bloom Town at the Pokemon Center."

"Ok thanks for the info. Bye"

"Well guys let's get moving."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After another hour of walking the group finally reached Bloom Town. Kai decided to head straight to the Pokemon Center.

"Everyone come back to your balls for a little while."

As he ran towards the Pokemon Center he couldn't wait to tell everyone the great news. When he ran in the door he could see them waiting for him.

"What's up guys?"

"It's about damn time you showed up." Lily yelled. "What took you so long?"

"Well this. Come on out."

Both Kirlias then popped out of their balls.

"I caught a Kirlia then saved a kidnapped one."

"How do you tell them apart?" Brock asked.

"Well the female has a bell for a necklace and the male has nothing."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone decided that they would separate for the day and meet for dinner then go around for a little while longer. So at about 6:00 everyone met for dinner. They all ate at the Pokemon Center cafeteria. Kai decided he wanted to spend more time with Kirlia (f) so he left the rest of his Pokemon to be healed.

"So Kai what are you and Kirlia gonna do?" Dawn asked

"I don't know Dawn what are you and Lily gonna do?"

"We were gonna go to a pavilion downtown ."

"Hey Kirlia you want to go?"

"Kirlia."

"What did she say?" Asked Lily.

"She said yes."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple hours passed and everyone finally came back they were informed of a law in the town that restricts bringing Pokemon into private rooms, including Pokemon Center bedrooms.

"Kir Kirlia"

"Sorry girl you can't stay with me tonight."

A couple hours later…

"Kir kir kirlia" She said tapping Kai's shoulder.

"Hey Kirlia. Ok girl you can stay but you have to keep your head under the covers."

"Kirlia"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um Kai, wake up."

"What is it Lily?"

"Just look right in front of you."

As his vision cleared he looked forward and lying next to him was a Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir." It said.

"Kirlia evolved last night while you were sleeping."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Kai had gotten ready he decided that he would go for a walk with Gardevoir. The weirdest thing about the entire thing was that as they were walking they kept passing couples. And the woman would always have her head in the man's chest, both arms wrapped around his arm with her eyes closed and letting him lead her. The strangest part was Gardevoir kept trying to take that same pose with Kai. Each time stopped by him. They had been walking for ten minutes when five strange men approached them.

"That's a Gardevoir, right?" The first man asked.

"Our organization is willing to trade you the 30 strongest Pokemon we trained in return for your one Gardevoir." The second man said.

"Please comply." Said the third.

"Hell no! You can't have her."

"Your funeral." Said the fourth.

"Night night." The fifth said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the hell am I?" Kai had just woken up and he knew why too. The fourth and fifth men had knockout gas and kidnapped him and Gardevoir.

"What the?" He now saw that he was strapped to a table with what looked to be a laser pointed at him.

"Ha ha have a nice nap?" Said one of the men. Two others had the Pokemon restrained.

"Now it's time to test the Molecular Scrambler Cannon."

The laser pointing at him started whirring.

"Powering on. Preparing to fire. Three…" By this time Gardevoir had broken the men's hold and was running towards Kai. "Two…" Gardevoir was getting closer "One…" Even closer. "Fire…" Gardevoir used Psychic to free Kai and throw him out of the way but took the hit herself. She fell to the floor looking lifeless. The men bolted as Kai rushed to Gardevoir's side crying his eyes out.

"Please Gardevoir wake up."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai quickly scooped up the Pokemon and ran from the building back towards Bloom Town. To the Pokemon Center. To save his best friend.

By the time he reached the town the rain was falling like a torrent and he was the only person actually outside. The streets were flooding and he had to fight a current just to get to the Pokemon Center. He reached the door and found out that the doors and windows were sealed. Switching to a Fireman's Carry he climbed to the roof and jumped through the glass roof. This stunt got him inside but riddled him with glass shards. In spite of all his injuries he pushed through to get Gardevoir to the operating room.

"Nurse Joy save her." Kai pleaded just before he collapsed.

Everyone in the center raced to their sides. Nurse Joy rapidly took Gardevoir in for surgery and Kai was taken to another room to have the glass removed.

"Brock, Dawn go make sure she's alright." Kai said.

"Alright." They said somberly. Kai passed out right after muttering those words.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he woke up he found his arm wrapped in a cast, cuts and bruises all over and horrible back pain. He realized he was alone and read the note that had been laid next to him.

_Kai-_

_Recovery Room 12. Hooked up to a lot of machines. Go see her now. Something weird happened._

_-Lily & Ash_

"I'm going to see her." He muttered through the pain. He pulled himself out of bed and down the hall to the recovery room. He struggled to open the door but once he finally got in he found a chair and sat by her bed.

"Am I seeing things?" He asked himself. He knew that Gardevoirs looked pretty human but she looked like an actual human. He also knew that the dress was part of Gardevoir's body but when he pulled the covers down the dress was gone and had been replaced with a patient's gown.

"I see you found the weird incident's results." Nurse Joy said from behind him. "To try and figure out what happened we're bringing your professor friends Daco and Cedar."

"What do you think happened?"

"Our best guess is that cannon she was hit with destabilized her and when she restabilized she kept her appearance but became human. Basically what happened is she became a human with the appearance of a Gardevoir. I can send her away or you can care for her."

"I'll take over."

"K…Kai are you there?" Gardevoir said speaking human language in a soft soothing voice.

"I forgot to tell you she can talk in human languages too." The nurse told him.

"Yeah Gardevoir I'm here and I volunteered to take care of you. And I finally realized that you are in love with me. And I feel the same way about you. Now we should both probably get some rest. See you in the morning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Didn't see Gardevoir becoming human or being in love with Kai did ya.


End file.
